sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Wilson (American actor)
| birth_place = Norfolk, Virginia, U.S. | alma_mater = Carnegie Mellon University | residence = Montclair, New Jersey, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 1995–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Patrick Joseph Wilson (born July 3, 1973) is an American actor and singer. He spent his early career starring in Broadway musicals, beginning in 1995. He is a two-time Tony Award nominee for his roles in The Full Monty (2000–2001) and Oklahoma! (2002). In 2003, he appeared in the HBO miniseries Angels in America for which he was nominated for the Golden Globe Award and Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie. Wilson has also appeared in feature films such as The Phantom of the Opera (2004), Hard Candy (2005), Little Children (2006), Watchmen (2009), Insidious (2010), Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013), and as demonologist Ed Warren in James Wan's supernatural horror films The Conjuring (2013) and The Conjuring 2 (2016), the latter four earning him a reputation as a "scream king". On television, he starred in the CBS drama series A Gifted Man (2011–2012), and as Lou Solverson in the second season of FX's anthology series Fargo (2015), for which he received a second Golden Globe Award nomination. He has been cast as Orm Marius / Ocean Master in the DC Extended Universe superhero film Aquaman (2018). Early life Wilson was born in Norfolk, Virginia, the youngest of three sons of Mary Kay Wilson, a voice teacher and professional singer, and John Franklin Wilson, a retired news anchor for WTVT in Tampa, Florida. Wilson's oldest brother, Paul, works as an advertising executive, and his other brother, Mark, took over their father's role as news anchor for WTVT. Wilson grew up in St. Petersburg, Florida, and attended Shorecrest Preparatory School. Career 1995–2005: Stage roles and Angels in America In 1995, Wilson graduated with a B.F.A. in Drama from Carnegie Mellon University. Shortly after, in 1995, Wilson made his acting debut as an understudy in the role of Chris Scott in the national touring production of Miss Saigon. The following year, he portrayed Billy Bigelow in the national tour of Carousel. In 1999, he starred as Jamie Conway in the Off-Broadway production of Bright Lights, Big City, and Wilson later made his Broadway theatre debut in The Full Monty (2000), portraying Jerry Lukowski. For his performance in the role, he was nominated for the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical and the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actor in a Musical. Circa 2000, Wilson completed work on the film My Sister's Wedding, which has never been released. He sang "On the Street Where You Live" from My Fair Lady for Julie Andrews' awards ceremony when she received the Kennedy Center Honors in 2001. In 2002, his performance as Curly McLain in the Broadway production of Oklahoma! received critical acclaim, with Wilson being nominated for the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical and the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actor in a Musical for the second time each. He won critical acclaim for his performance as the closeted Mormon Republican Joe Pitt in Mike Nichols' 2003 HBO drama miniseries Angels in America, receiving nominations for both the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film and the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie. In 2004, Wilson made his first film appearance in The Alamo, playing William B. Travis. That same year, he co-starred in the musical film The Phantom of the Opera as Viscount Raoul de Chagny. The following year, he starred alongside Ellen Page in the psychological thriller film Hard Candy, portraying a pedophile named Jeff Kohlver. 2006–present: Transition into film in May 2014]] In 2006, he starred as Brad Adamson in Todd Field's Little Children. Also in 2006, he appeared in the Golden Globe Award-nominated Running With Scissors as Michael Shephard, which was directed by Ryan Murphy and produced by Brad Pitt. In 2007, he starred as Brian Callahan in the independent film Purple Violets, which was written and directed by Edward Burns. In 2008, he starred in Neil LaBute's Lakeview Terrace. Wilson played Dan Dreiberg / Nite Owl II in Zack Snyder's 2009 film adaptation of the graphic novel Watchmen, gaining 25 pounds for the role after filming flashback scenes as the slimmer Nite Owl II. This film reunited Wilson with his Little Children co-star, Jackie Earle Haley. On October 19, 2010, in Yankee Stadium, he sang "God Bless America" during the seventh-inning stretch of Game 4 of the American League Championship Series between the Texas Rangers and the New York Yankees. On November 20, 2010, in Yankee Stadium, he sang the United States National Anthem before the first football game in the new stadium, played between Army and Notre Dame. Wilson played the primary antagonist Lynch in 2010's The A-Team, and co-starred with Rose Byrne in James Wan's horror film Insidious. He returned for the latter film's sequel, Insidious: Chapter 2, which was released in 2013. In 2013, Wilson portrayed the famous paranormal investigator Ed Warren, alongside Vera Farmiga starring as his wife Lorraine, in the horror film The Conjuring. The film was critically acclaimed, becoming one of the highest grossing horror films of all time. Wilson reprised the role in the film's sequel, The Conjuring 2, released on June 10, 2016. In January 2014, Wilson was announced to portray the lead role, Lou Solverson, in the second season of FX's anthology series Fargo. He was nominated for the 2015 Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Miniseries or Television Film for his performance. In March 2014, Wilson was cast in an unspecified role in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Ant-Man, but later left the film due to scheduling conflicts brought upon by multiple delays with the film's production. That same year, he was cast as Arthur O'Dwyer in the Western film Bone Tomahawk, opposite Kurt Russell and Matthew Fox. In 2016, he co-starred in John Lee Hancock's biopic The Founder, as Rollie Smith, based on the life of McDonald's fast food restaurants' founder Ray Kroc. In August 2016, Barbra Streisand released the album Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway, on which she and Wilson duet the song "Loving You" from the Stephen Sondheim musical Passion. In 2018, Wilson co-starred in Jaume Collet-Serra's action thriller The Commuter, reuniting with The Conjuring co-star Farmiga, and portraying a trusted friend of Liam Neeson's character. He has also been cast as Orm Marius / Ocean Master in the upcoming DC Extended Universe film Aquaman, directed by long-time collaborator James Wan. Personal life On June 18, 2005, Wilson married Polish-American actress Dagmara Domińczyk, also a Carnegie Mellon University graduate (he graduated in 1995 with a drama degree; she graduated in 1998). On June 23, 2006, Domińczyk gave birth to their son, Kalin Patrick Wilson. On August 9, 2009, they welcomed their second son, Kassian McCarrell Wilson. He currently lives in Montclair, New Jersey with his family. In May 2012, Wilson gave the keynote address for his alma mater, Carnegie Mellon University, in which he spoke of his memories from childhood and through his career. On May 26, 2012, the band VanWilson, consisting of Wilson on vocals/drums and his brothers, Mark on guitar and Paul on vocals, performed a benefit concert for Southeastern Guide Dogs' "Paws For Patriots" program in St. Petersburg, Florida. They raised $30,000 for the program and were honored by the organization with having puppies named after them. The brothers have also performed benefit concerts for All Children's Hospital and the St. Petersburg Free Clinic. Filmography Film Television Stage Audio work Video games Cast recordings * Allegro (2009; studio cast recording) * Bright Lights, Big City (2005; studio cast recording) * The Full Monty (2001; original Broadway cast recording) * Dreamgirls In Concert (as Film Executive; 2001 concert cast recording) * Tenderloin (2000; Encores! concert cast recording) * Lucky in the Rain (2000; studio cast recording) * Terrence Mann's Romeo & Juliet: The Musical from William Shakespeare (1999) Soundtracks * The Phantom of the Opera (2004) Audiobooks * The Garden of Eden by Ernest Hemingway (2006) (Simon & Schuster) * The Ruins by Scott Smith (2006) (Simon & Schuster) Miscellaneous * Every Day Is a Holiday (2009 Christmas album) by Mary McBride * Lucky (2004 CD) by Gary Kline * Broadway Cares: Home for the Holidays (2001 CD) * The Dreams in You (2001 CD) * Streisand Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway (2016 CD) by Barbra Streisand References External links * * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Carnegie Mellon University College of Fine Arts alumni Category:Male actors from Florida Category:Male actors from Tampa, Florida Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:Musicians from St. Petersburg, Florida Category:Actors from Norfolk, Virginia Category:People from St. Petersburg, Florida Category:People from Norfolk, Virginia Category:Musicians from Norfolk, Virginia Category:Actors from Virginia